A transactional middleware platform, for example Oracle's Tuxedo, can interface with many other systems to manage distributed transactions, and therefore can include a plurality of security servers to support different types of authentication and authorization mechanisms. The different types of security servers can be hard to manage, and make it difficult to implement single sign-on authentication across multiple different types of middleware platforms in an enterprise-level computing environment.